Undeniable
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: CANON/Apa jadinya ketika Naruto tewas dalam perang dunia shinobi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura? War is undeniable, Desire is undeniable, even love.../Challenge for Fidy discrimination/M for Lemon! ADULTS ONLY/Long Oneshot! RnR? Full Hint NS!


"SERANG!"

"RASENGAN!"

_**BLARR!**_

"AMATERASU!"

_**DUARR!**_

"Mati kauu…!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kita akhiri semuanya!"

"Mati kau!"

"NARUTOOO…!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Drap drap…_

_Tap tap…_

"Sakura-san!"

_Deg._

Wajah gadis itu pucat. Ia tak serta merta menoleh. Dadanya sudah terasa nyeri sejak tadi. Cahaya hijau yang menguar dari telapak tangannya meredup seiring dengan suara ngos-ngosan Sai yang mulai tenang. Sebagai gantinya, suasana mencekam tercipta.

Udara seolah tercekat tepat di jalan tenggorokannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh pun Sakura tak mampu. Matanya menerawang ke depan. Ia bukannya memandang wajah shinobi-shinobi yang berlumuran darah di hadapannya untuk disembuhkan. Tidak, bukan itu.

"S-Sakura-san…"

Suara Sai membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh kosong. Ia tak tahu kenapa dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sai, suara ledakan tadi itu… a-apa perangnya sudah berakhir?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Sai terdiam. Ia tak langsung menjawab meski mulutnya sudah mengantongi jawabannya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu masih memandangi Sakura, mencoba menelusuri apa makna dibalik ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Sakura boleh berharap perang ini berakhir. Berminggu-minggu lamanya. Korbannya pun tak sedikit. Ia ingin ikut dalam peperangan itu, namun Hokage—yang juga gurunya—masih memaksanya untuk berada di tenda perawatan para shinobi yang hampir mati dalam perang.

Ia tahu, ya… Sakura paham… ninja medis harus tetap hidup dalam keadaan apapun.

"Sai?"

"Perangnya sudah selesai. Kita… Konoha… menang…"

Sakura tahu, dari nada bicara Sai, ia tahu tak ada satu titikpun kegembiraan yang mengalir dalam helaan suaranya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Mana si Baka itu Sai?"

"Sakura-san." Sai menghela napas berat. Takut-takut, ia mulai menatap mata emerald rekan setimnya itu. "Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang ke sana."

"Apa si Baka itu tak kuat berjalan kemari?" canda Sakura sebisanya. Suaranya bergetar. Terdengar menyesakkan.

_Plukk._

Sakura tak menoleh ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"_Forehead_, temui Naruto. biar aku yang mengontrol semua korban di sini." Ino mencengkeram erat pundak Sakura. "Cepat, _Forehead_…"

"…"

"Sebelum terlambat…."

…

* * *

**Warning : CANON! 1****st**** RATE MATURE! ****ADULTS ONLY****! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! **SUPERLONG-ONESHOT!** All Dedication for **FIDY DISCRIMINATION**. Semua **Flashback** berasal dari potongan scene dari animanga baik season satu maupun shippuden! **Lemon inside**!

**INSPIRED BY VIDEO OVA**** Naruto vs Sasuke! Hint Narusakunya gila-gilaan! **

**.**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca!**

**Summary** : Apa jadinya ketika Naruto tewas dalam perang terakhir dunia shinobi? War is undeniable, Death is undeniable, Desire is undeniable. Even Love is undeniable…

_**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**_

**.**

**UNDENIABLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brakk._

"Kumohon, tetaplah hidup…"

_Brukk._

"Naruto…" desahnya pelan.

Kecepatan lari seorang Haruno Sakura tak bisa dibantah. Tak mempedulikan semua shinobi lain yang mulai mendekat ke arah medan perang utama nan tandus, ia tetap berlari. Melewati puluhan pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh dan udara yang mengalir—yang tak lagi menyesakkan seperti saat perang, gadis itu berlari. Seolah tak ada hari esok, gadis itu berlari.

Tak ada waktu untuk menangis.

Tak ada waktu untuk berspekulasi.

Naruto masih hidup. Pasti. Pemuda itu belum jadi hokage. Impiannya belum terpenuhi benar. Ia akan hidup. Untuk Konoha, dan mungkin… untuknya.

_Deg._

Langkah kaki Sakura perlahan kehilangan daya. Kakinya seolah terpaku curam dalam tanah tandus yang dipijaknya. Berdampingan dengan ribuan shinobi yang mengelilingi sebuah kawah lebar, Sakura termangu.

Kakashi. Berdiri seorang diri, menunduk sedalam mungkin.

Dan Naruto…

"NARUTO!"

Suara angin melantunkan suara gadis itu dengan nyaring hingga terdengar di tanah lapang yang tak lagi berbentuk itu. Bekas ledakan dimana-mana. Bebatuan terjal. Tanah yang melembek karena baru menerima serangan besar.

"Tidak, Kami-sama…," gumam Sakura cepat. Gadis itu berlari menuju tengah arena pertarungan.

"S-Sa… ku…ra-chaan…"

"Baka!" Hanya satu kata bodoh itu yang lahir dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

_Brukk._

Lutut gadis itu jatuh membentur tanah. Tanpa basa-basi ia meraih tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah dan meletakkan kepala pemuda itu di pangkuannya.

"Sakura…chan…"

Darah segar mengintip perlahan dari sudut bibir Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, cairan merah itu mengalir menetes melalui dagunya dan membasahi rok Sakura. Warna merah muda di kain itu berubah pekat. Memerah sewarna dengan kubangan darah Naruto yang menghiasinya.

_Sriing._

Cahaya hijau menyinari dada lapang Naruto. Dada yang kulitnya tersayat katana begitu panjang hingga abdomen Naruto, juga bekas seperti lubang yang menghitam tepat di perutnya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Kumohon jangan bicara, Naruto. Jangan…bicara…"

_Grebb._

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangan Sakura yang mencoba membagi cakra penyembuhnya. Pemuda itu menolak.

"Cukup, Sakura-chan… s-sia-sia…"

"Jangan bicara, Naruto…," perintah Sakura lagi. "Kau akan tetap hidup… kau akan jadi… hokage."

"Kyuubi sudah menghilang… dari tubuhku, S-Sakura-chan, aku… _uhukk_!"

Mata Sakura melebar saat pemuda itu memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya. Sungguh, ia panik! Melebihi ketakutannya saat melawan Sasori atau ketika berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

"Kau akan… selamat, Naruto!" pekik Sakura dengan kuat. Telapak tangannya mengepal meski masih intens mengalirkan cakranya. "Kau akan… tetap hidup."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ditatapnya sang gadis yang mulai menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis, S-Sakura-chan."

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku p-paling benci melihatmu menangis…"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik jauh ke kanan, tempat Sasuke—rekan setimnya yang tumbang dikelilingi ANBU bersama mayat Madara tak jauh darinya.

"Aku membawa S-Sasuke, pulang…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Naruto…" Sang gadis kecil menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya meringkuk membungkuk, seolah meminta dengan sangat kepada bocah pirang di hadapannya. "Permohonan s-seumur hidupku…"_

_Bocah rubah yang tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan itu, membuat janji yang menurut semua orang tak mungkin. "I will definitely bring Sasuke back. Ini janji seumur hidupku, Sakura."_

_Shikamaru membuang muka. Neji terdiam. Chouji berhenti mengunyah keripiknya. Tsunade tersenyum pahit. Lee juga tersenyum. Dan Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dasar kau ini Naruto, sampai berjanji seperti itu… jangan-jangan kau…"_

_Kalimat Kiba tak lagi berlanjut saat dilihatnya kornea biru bocah pembuat onar di hadapannya itu bergetar. Tangannya yang masih mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sakura—yang berdiri di gerbang utama Konoha—terasa bergetar pula. Ia mendesah, lalu berbalik, menatap luar Konoha dari gerbang. Bersiap merebut Sasuke._

"_Aku tak bisa… menghentikannya, Naruto… Hanya kau… yang bisa," ucap sang Haruno kecil. "Aku mohon padamu… aku percaya penuh padamu…"_

"_Aku akan menjaga janjiku, Sakura-chan! Aku sudah bilang kan! Itu janji seumur hidup!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Hentikan, Naruto… kumohon… jangan bicara lagi… kumohon…"

"Sakura-chan…"

Gadis itu tak menangis. Ia tak akan lemah di hadapan siapapun. Toh, ia tak akan membuat Naruto sedih dengan menangis.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Bagaimana kesan ibu pada hokage keempat saat itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran._

_Kushina tersenyum tulus. Perlahan, ia mengurai lagi memori indahnya. "Pertama kali aku melihatnya… aku _**meremehkannya**_. Dia tidak membuatku terkesan."_

_Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, meninju udara. "Hah? Hokage keempat sangat kuat, Ibu!"_

"_Ya, tapi ibu masih muda saat itu. Ibu masih kecil, kekanakan dan tak tahu apapun. Makanya, ibu _**selalu memandang remeh padanya**_. Sampai sebuah insiden terjadi…"_

"_Insiden?"_

_Kushina tersenyum simpul. "Ibu selalu membenci rambut merah ibu. Ibu selalu menjadi bahan ejekan dan ibu membenci rambut aneh ibu…" jelas Kushina. "Tapi ayahmu… satu-satunya orang yang memberi komentar, dan membuat ibu tak lagi membenci rambut merah ibu, Naruto. Aku berterima kasih pada Minato untuk ini."_

"…" _Naruto terdiam. Menyimak dongeng kisah hidup ibunya baik-baik._

"_Minato bilang, rambutku sangat cantik." Kushina lagi-lagi tersipu._

_Naruto tersenyum lebar._

"_Aku punya kata-kata spesial yang ibu terima dari orang yang memuji rambut ibu… Naruto, kau mau mendengarnya?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sebuah senyum simpul terajut di bibirnya yang mengalirkan bau anyir darah. Pemuda itu memandangi Sakura di atasnya. Ia masih mendongak memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai berkeringat karena mati-matian ingin menyelamatkannya.

'Sakura…' pekiknya dalam hati. 'Apakah kau jatuh cinta padaku setelah aku memuji dahimu dulu? Sama seperti ibuku yang jatuh cinta pada hokage keempat karena telah memuji rambutnya?' batinnya lagi.

"…Sakura-chaan…"

Sakura menoleh, menatap iris cahaya biru bak kaca di mata Naruto.

'Apakah kau bisa berpaling padaku yang selalu melindungimu, menemukanmu di manapun, sama seperti ayahku yang selalu bisa menemukan ibuku di manapun, Sakura-chan?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Dan untuk urusan memilih perempuan…Ibu juga wanita, Naruto… jadi ibu tidak begitu paham, tapi, selalu… hanya ada satu lelaki dan satu wanita. Jadi nanti, tanpa kau tahu, kau akan tertarik pada seorang gadis tanpa tahu alasannya."_

_Minato tersenyum simpul. Ikut menyimak ucapan istrinya yang mati-matian berpesan pada putra satu-satunya dengan mulut bersimbah darah._

"_Tapi jangan jatuh cinta pada gadis-gadis yang aneh. Cukup… carilah yang sepertiku."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura lagi.

Naruto bangun dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul lalu menatap angkasa. 'Hei, Ibu. Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kau maksud kan?' batinnya.

"Naruto… kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Uhukk!"

"Naruto!" Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Genggamannya di tangan Sakura semakin erat.

"Aishiteru, Sakura…"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Tes._

Setetes air menetes… mengalir membasahi pipi pemuda yang tak lagi bernapas di pangkuan Sakura. Satu tetes… dua… tiga… dan tetesan itu berubah bak tetesan hujan yang bertubi-tubi membasahi pipi Naruto.

Gadis itu tak bisa sekuat ini.

Kau salah Naruto.

Kau membuatnya menangis. Lebih banyak dari air mata yang pernah ia keluarkan. Lebih sesak dibandingkan tangisan-tangisan yang telah lewat.

"Hiks…"

Hanya isakan kecil yang mengiringi aliran air deras itu. Kakashi menunduk. Memejamkan kedua matanya.

Naruto pergi.

Sang pahlawan Konoha telah tiada.

Naruto… meninggalkan ratusan shinobi lain yang menyaksikan dari tepi kubah arena perang. Isakan mulai menggema. Mengalahkan isakan tangis seorang Haruno Sakura.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menangis melebihi sesak tangisannya.

Ketidakmampuannya untuk menerima bahwa pemuda di pangkuannya itu telah pergi, membuatnya tetap mengalirkan cahaya hijau itu di dadanya. Padahal ia tahu, telapak tangannya yang menyentuh dadanya itu, kini tak lagi bisa merasakan detak jantung berdenyut di sana.

Kau bilang kau tak akan membuatnya menangis.

Kau bilang kau tak suka melihat gadis itu bersedih.

Namun nyatanya, percaya atau tidak, kau yang paling membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

Naruto selalu ada di sisinya. Menyelamatkannya bak pahlawan. Ada di sampingnya meski hanya untuk menggodanya. Namun sekarang…

"Kau bodoh, Naruto… kau bodoh…" desah Sakura. "Harusnya kau tetap hidup."

Kakashi menengok kedua anak didiknya itu. Terikat dalam satu hubungan ironis bernama cinta yang harusnya bisa terhubung sejak lama. Harusnya…

Sakura membungkuk, merendahkan punggungnya. Tangannya yang tadinya bertengger di dada Naruto kini berpindah di pipi pemuda itu. Telunjuknya perlahan menyingkirkan aliran darah yang membentuk garis di sudut bibir dan dagu Naruto.

Gadis itu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

Mengecupnya perlahan.

Jemarinya lalu menekan rahang wajah Naruto, membuka mulut pemuda itu dengan mulutnya.

Dan sebuah aliran cakra terlarang—yang ia pelajari secara rahasia dari arsip bibi Chiyo di Suna—mengalir dari tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui tautan bibir tersebut.

'Kau akan tetap hidup, Naruto…'

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"**Hei, Bocah. Bangunlah…"**

"Ugh…"

"**Bangun!"**

"I-Ini, di mana?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mata terpejam.

"**Yang jelas bukan di neraka, Kit."**

_Plikk_. Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia meronta kuat saat merasa berada dalam kubangan darah—atau yang di matanya lebih cocok disebut lautan darah—di tempat yang samar-samar ia kenal.

Kyuubi.

"K-Ka—"

"**Uhukk!"**

"Kyuubi, kau… bagaimana bisa? H-Harusnya kau dan aku sudah m-ma—"

"**Mati maksudmu?"**

Naruto terdiam. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Ia sempat menatap sekeliling. Tak ada yang berubah. Ruangan yang begitu luas, tanpa ujung, dan kerangka besar yang membentengi jaraknya dengan sang bijuu sekarat di hadapannya. Sementara itu, warna pekat darah membanjir di kakinya.

"**Salahkan gadismu itu, Bocah."**

"…" Naruto masih terdiam. Tak paham maksud pembicaraan sang rubah ekor sembilan.

"**Gadis itu, mencoba membangkitkan nyawamu dengan jurus terlarang."**

"Jurus terlarang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"**Jurus yang sama yang dipakai nenek tua untuk si pembawa bijuu ekor satu."**

"…" Mata Naruto melebar.

"**Shukaku, eh?" **ejek Kyuubi**. "Kau mengenalnya kan?"**

"T-Tidak mungkin. Sakura-chan tid—" Lagi-lagi lidah Naruto kelu. "Cakranya tak mungkin kuat untuk membangkitkan kita berdua sekaligus."

"**Memang tidak."**

"Apa?"

"**Gadis itu akan mati sia-sia. Ia tak akan mampu menghidupkan kita berdua, kecuali…"**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ukh…," desah Sakura perlahan. Dari luar, gadis itu mampu menjelma menjadi ratu drama di hadapan seluruh shinobi dunia. Menunjukkan seolah ia hanya fans gila putra hokage keempat yang mencium bibir mayat seorang Naruto.

Sementara itu, cakra dalam tubuhnya menipis drastis. Mati-matian ia menahan muntahan darah. Ia yakin organnya tak lagi berjalan baik. Detak jantungnya menggila. Setengahnya karena ia lelah, setengahnya… memang berdebar tanpa sebab.

'Cepatlah bangun, Naruto,' batinnya perih. 'Kau kuat, Naruto… Dari awal, aku percaya kau tak akan mati secepat ini… Dari awal…'

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Shikyaku no jutsu!" teriak Kiba lantang. Pemuda itu membungkuk menunjukkan keahlian klan yang mengalir dalam gen tubuhnya. "Kita mulai!" seringainya pada Naruto._

_BUAGH!_

'_Sial! Cepat sekali!' batin Naruto saat terpental karena serangan Kiba. Sial. Ia tak menyangka bocah anjing ini sekuat ini. Ujian chunin memang tak bisa diremehkan._

_Tubuh Naruto terhempas di dinding arena ujian ke chunin tahap tiga._

_Kiba menyeringai. Ia melirik jonin yang menjadi wasit pertandingan. "Dia tak akan sadar untuk sementara waktu. Hei, Wasit!"_

_Shikamaru menatap antusias dari atas. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pertarungan berat sebelah tersebut. "Ternyata benar," gumamnya._

_Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya—yang juga baru menjalani pertarungan melawan Sakura—ikut menggumam mengejek. "Mana mungkin Naruto yang itu menang dari Kiba kan?"_

_Lee dengan mata bulatnya menatap iba Naruto dari atas. "Naruto… terlalu memalukan…"_

_Tak beda dengan yang lain, Kurenai melirik sekeliling. Ia sempat menatap Naruto sebentar, namun wanita cantik berambut panjang itu juga berkomentar sama. 'Tuh, kan…,' batinnya._

_Gaara terdiam, memilih tak berkomentar, sementara Kankurou yang berdiri di sampingnya memasang muka kesal. "Apa sih? Lemah sekali dia…"_

_Hyuuga Hinata yang masih belum mendapat giliran bertarung ikut merasa iba. Ia mengenal Kiba, rekan setimnya. Ia tahu kemampuan keturunan Inuzuka itu. Benar-benar tak ada peluang untuk Naruto. "Na-Naruto…," ungkapnya tak tega. _

_Sakura yang masih setengah babak belur setelah pertarungan terakhirnya melirik tajam ke belakang, menatap Kakashi, gurunya. Siapa tahu sang guru juga berpikiran rendah sama seperti yang lainnya—memandang rendah kemampuan Naruto._

_Namun alih-alih melontarkan kekecewaannya, Hatake Kakashi justru tersenyum di balik maskernya pada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu ikut tersenyum dan memandang lagi ke arena._

'_Memang begitu,' pikir Sakura. Perlahan pikirannya melayang. Ia ingat betul perkataan Naruto yang kadang terasa sok itu._

"**Melampaui Hokage! Lalu…membuat seluruh penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!"**

'_Kata-kata itu… aku selalu menyepelekannya," kenang Sakura. "Karena menganggapnya si bodoh yang sok pamer."_

_Sakura lalu teringat pula kalimat Sasuke._

"**Pengecut! Kalau bisa jadi lebih kuat dariku, sudah cukup kan?"**

"_Tapi…," pikir Sakura perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tapi hari itu siapa sangka, kalimat sang bocah Uchiha itu masih bisa disangkal Naruto. Ia mengingatnya jelas._

"**Jangan bercanda! Pengecut? Aku takkan menarik kembali kata-kataku," **_ungkap Naruto percaya diri saat itu. "_**Itulah jalan ninjaku!"**

_Sakura tersenyum. "Aku salah, Naruto…" ungkap Sakura. Gadis itu menatap sosok Naruto yang bangkit dan bersiap melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Inuzuka Kiba. "Naruto… katakan pada semuanya…"_

"_JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU!" ungkap Naruto tajam._

_Semua peserta ujian terbelalak._

_Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Majuuuu! Narutoooo!"_

_Sekalipun Kiba menghajarnya habis-habisan, harapan Sakura padanya tak pernah luntur. Ia tahu, ia percaya. Itu saja sudah cukup. Sakura percaya pada Naruto. Meski dunia tak mengetahuinya dan hanya mengenal Sakura sebagai gadis yang selalu menyakiti Naruto._

_Tapi Sakura selalu mempercayainya._

_Lebih dari gadis itu mempercayai kemampuannya sendiri._

_Naruto. Bocah terasing dan diacuhkan seluruh penduduk desanya. Bocah yang sejak masa kanak-kanaknya sudah berteriak pada angin—dan angin itu menyampaikannya pada Konoha sebuah berita besar. "_**Aku akan mendapatkan nama Hokage! Kalian lihat saja nanti!**_"_

_Sakura tersenyum mengenangnya. Bocah kecil yang kekurangan kasih sayang itu. Naruto…_

'_Naruto… tidak selemah itu. Naruto berbeda denganku, selalu percaya pada dirinya sendiri…' batin Sakura sambil menatap pertandingan Naruto lawan Kiba. 'Aku benar-benar menganggapnya hebat. Walau itu hal yang sangat sulit, tapi aku mengerti semua itu. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, tak ada yang mau mengakui Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi…"_

_Lagi-lagi Sakura mengumbar senyumnya pada bayangan bocah pirang kecil yang berlari di tengah kerumunan rakyat Konoha._

'_Tapi…' Sakura menarik napas panjang. "BERDIRI NARUTOOO!" teriaknya._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Gadis itu mempercayainya.

_Tes._

Air mata gadis itu menetes pelan seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Cakranya hampir habis.

'Sejak dulu… aku mempercayaimu, Naruto. Semuanya kupercayakan padamu,' ungkapnya perih. Pelukan lengannya pada sosok pemuda tak bernyawa itu semakin erat. 'Kumohon tepati janjimu pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Kau tak boleh mati sebelum mendapatkan nama Hokage, Naruto!'

Sementara itu…

"Apa yang terjadi!" teriak Tsunade—dengan susah payah dan terdengar pelan pada kerumunan shinobi di depannya. Dengan bantuan Hyuuga Neji, ia berjalan maju, melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di ujung sana sementara semua orang tertunduk.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hyuuga Hinata menoleh pada sosok anggota Bunke klan keluarganya itu. "Na-Naruto… Naruto…"

"Byakugan!" ungkap Neji tanpa basa-basi. Ia tak lagi berminat mendengar penjelasan sosok Souke yang dihormatinya itu.

"Neji?" tanya Tsunade yang masih lemah dalam bopongannya.

"Gawat, Hokage-sama… Sakura… kalau tak dicegah, jurus itu bisa—"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Apa?"

"**Tak ada gunanya juga aku bertahan kalau kau mati, Bocah."**

Naruto menutup mulutnya yang menganga tanpa ia sadari.

"**Kalau kau mati, akupun sudah pasti mati. Tapi kalau aku mati, aku masih bisa mengusahakan kau hidup, Bocah."**

"Kyuubi, k-kau…"

"**Tak akan ada lagi bijuu yang diperebutkan. Kau akan tetap hidup**." Sang kyuubi menutup kelopak mata liarnya sesaat.

"…"

"**Gadis itu hampir mati sekarang. Katakan kau mau ikut rencanaku atau tidak, Bocah?"**

Naruto terdiam. Tak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan untuknya. Perlahan ia mengangguk.

"**Sekarang tutup matamu. Buka segelnya, Bocah!"**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Plakk._

Sakura terhuyung ke samping. Ia hampir saja ikut tersungkur ke tanah kalau-kalau senseinya tak menahan bahunya. Gadis itu tak sanggup bereaksi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Andai ia masih kuat, ia akan memaki orang yang mengganggu proses penyaluran jutsu terlarangnya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Nyatanya, sekali dalam hidupnya, Sakura harus setuju pada Naruto bahwa nenek tua—yang juga hokage—ini begitu bawel dan menyebalkan.

"Naruto… belum bangun, Hokage-sama…"

"Aku melarangmu, Sakura! Hentikan penyaluran jutsu terlarang milik Suna ini!"

"Hiks…" Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan isakannya. "Naruto harus tetap hidup, Tsunade-sama."

"Saku—"

"Aku terbiasa menggantungkan segalanya pada Naruto. Sai benar. Shikamaru benar," ungkapnya pelan di sela-sela napasnya yang pendek. "Dan aku sama sekali, tak terbiasa kalau bocah pembuat onar ini tak ada di sampingku, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura makin tertunduk dalam. Sementara itu, Tsunade dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menyimak pembelaan gadis itu tentang tindakan cerobohnya.

"Nyawaku… yang kugunakan untuk menukar kematiannya, tak akan bisa sedikit pun menggantikan semua yang ia lakukan untukku, Tsunade-sama."

"…"

"Kalau Naruto tak ada di sampingku sejak dulu, aku… tak akan berdiri sampai detik ini. Kalau Naruto mati, nyawaku pun… tak akan pantas tetap hidup…"

_Tes._

Gadis itu makin tertunduk. Tetesan-tetesan jernih itu mengalir lagi menjadi-jadi melewati sela-sela kelopak matanya yang terkatup rapat. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

_Sret._

Hangat.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya perlahan.

Suasana sunyi lagi-lagi terjalin sempurna. Sakura masih memejamkkan matanya sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang dirindukannya bergaung merdu terbawa angin.

"Kalau aku hidup… dan kau mati, apa bedanya…"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Isakannya terhenti dan matanya yang berat itu terbuka. Mendapati iris biru pemuda yang kepalanya berbantal di pangkuannya kini bersinar menatap_ emerald_-nya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Iruka menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan anak didik Kakashi, terutama Naruto yang ia kenal dekat sejak masa akademi. Ia mendesah sesaat, "Jika kau mengharapkan langit, mencari kebijaksanaan, maka bersiaplah, Naruto! gali pengetahuan dan persiapkan dirimu untuk misi ninja!"_

_Melihat anggota terpayah di timnya diomeli Iruka—yang selama ini terkenal lembut—Sakura terkikik. Menertawakan Naruto._

_Iruka lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Kunoichi muda yang masih tersenyum. "Dan kau, Sakura… Kalau kau menginginkan bumi (pijakan), membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar dan menjadi kuat, mencari keuntungan," celetuk Iruka. Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Dan kalau kekuranganmu adalah kau terlalu lemah dan payah dalam hal stamina…"_

"…"

"_Maka yang harus kukatakan adalah kau harus terus berlatih keras."_

_Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tertawa di atas wajah murung Sakura. Pemuda itu nyengir sekenanya._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Naruto masih memandang sosok Sakura yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata membanjir. Pikirannya masih saja sempat mengenang sebuah memori usang saat masih menjadi anggota baru tim tujuh. Iruka, salah satu orang yang paling ia sayangi, menyinggung tentang ia yang mendambakan langit, juga Sakura yang membutuhkan bumi untuk dipijak.

Itu benar. Iruka-sensei benar.

Langit dan bumi… hal yang takkan bisa bertahan tanpa satu sama lain. Iruka sejak awal sadar, bahwa ia dan Sakura adalah anggota _rookie eleven_ yang saling berbagi kekuatan, bersama, dan juga terhubung satu sama lain. Perkembangan yang terakit antara ia dan Sakura sangat mempengaruhi keduanya satu sama lain.

Ia selalu mencemaskan dan mencari keberadaan Sakura. Dan ia percaya—sejak dulu—bahwa akan tiba saatnya Sakura akan berlari mencari dan mencemaskan keberadaannya. Dan hal itu terjadi hari ini. Bukti terbesar yang ia miliki.

Sakura bersikap gegabah dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu rupanya melupakan betapa berharganya nyawanya untuk Naruto. Tapi… kalau dipikir, pemuda itu rasa, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kematian datang pada Sakura.

Tapi tetap saja… Andai ia kembali hidup saat Sakura mati, apa bedanya?

"Iya kan… Sakura-chan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia mendongak, sementara jemarinya terangkat untuk menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Baka…"

Naruto tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang, aku… benci melihatmu menangis, Sakura-chan…"

Tangis gadis itu meledak. Melengking sekeras mungkin saat tubuhnya jatuh membungkuk memeluk raga seorang Uzumaki Naruto—atau yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Namikaze—dengan sangat erat.

Tangan gadis itu terkepal erat, mencengkeram tanpa ampun pada sisi jaket Naruto yang telah terkoyak tak karuan. Setengah kesal dan lega, ia memukul-mukul sisi tubuh Naruto, '_sahabat'-_nya, dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin melemah.

Tak ada ucapan 'bodoh' atau 'idiot' atau perkataan kemarahan dan sebagainya yang meluncur dari bibir sang kunoichi medis tersebut.

Langit gelap yang mulai berangsung memudar, berganti menjadi cerah oleh benang-benang cahaya matahari di balik tipisnya mendung yang sendu.

Sementara semua orang terpana, Naruto masih tersenyum. Masih dengan sosok Sakura yang memeluknya dengan tangisan tanpa henti.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ehm…"

Sakura memandangi papan pasien di tangannya. Tangan kanannya meraih pena di saku seragam medisnya lalu membuat coretan-coretan tak jelas—mengacuhkan Ino yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"_Forehead_…," goda Ino.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Ino… Aku baik-baik saja."

Ino menyeringai sesaat. Ia menatap Sakura baik-baik. "Masa penyembuhanmu cepat ya, Sakura-chan… Padahal dua minggu lalu kau sekarat dan hampir mati setelah menyelamatkan Naruto."

"Naruto selamat bukan sepenuhnya karena aku. Tsunade-sama sudah cerita kan, itu semua bantuan dari Kyuubi no Kitsune. Dan lagi, pada dasarnya aku yakin Naruto tak akan mati semudah itu."

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum. "_Uh-huh_… Aku tahu kok."

"…" Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi pada berkas-berkas di tangannya.

"Tapi aku tetap takjub, sejak dua hari lalu, kau sudah bisa kembali mengurusi para shinobi yang lukanya belum sembuh benar. Kau bekerja sama kerasnya dengan semua penduduk yang membangun ulang Negara ini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa menengok Ino.

"Saking sibuknya, kau sampai tak mau menemui Naruto di kamar inap khususnya."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya dalam sedetik merona. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap Ino tak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. Tapi percuma, insting seorang Yamanaka Ino—insting wanitanya—begitu tajam.

"N-Naruto masih butuh istirahat, _Pig_!" ungkap Sakura sebal. Ia kembali lagi memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan panggilan khasnya saking jengkelnya.

"Ya… aku tahu, tapi kau tak khawatir?"

Sakura akhirnya menoleh pada Ino. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada kunoichi pirang itu, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin menggodamu," bisiknya. Ino lalu mendekat pada telinga Sakura. "Tak apa kan… Uzumaki Sakura?"

_Blush._

"In—"

"Eits, tak ada 'tapi', Sakura. Semua penduduk Konoha tahu betapa khawatirnya kau dua minggu lalu di area peperangan. Kau bahkan menciumnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya…"

"AKU MELAKUKAN ITU UN-UNTUK… UNTUK MENYALURKAN CAKRA!" kilah Sakura.

"Ya ya ya… cara baru untuk menyalurkan cakra pada pasien… dengan mencium bibirnya…," ejek Ino.

"Ino, kau—"

"Ya?" tantang Ino.

"Aku tidak… Jangan salah sangka, Ino! Itu bukan hal yang perlu kau besar-besarkan, Tukang Gosip!"

"Aha… Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum mengunjungi Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Temui Naruto, _Forehead_!"

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Gawat, kenapa keadaan Naruto makin buruk, Shikamaru?"

_Deg_. Sakura menangkap sebuah suara bariton bersamaan dengan suara renyah keripik-keripik yang hancur dicacah gigi seorang pemuda gembul. Rekan setim sahabat pirangnya, Akimichi Chouji.

"Hh…" Sekarang terdengar desah suara sang penerus klan Nara yang pemalas. "Mungkin tubuh Naruto tak terbiasa karena kyuubi sekarang tak lagi di tubuhnya. Tapi entahlah…"

Lagi-lagi dada Sakura berdenyut. Ia menengok ke belakang, menatap sosok punggung dua sahabat yang menjauh dari gedung khusus rumah sakit. Apa-apaan ini? Benarkah apa yang mereka katakan barusan? Salahkah pendengaran Sakura saat ini?

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir macam-macam!

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, kedua kakinya melangkah dua kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan awalnya.

Sementara itu…

"Cih, dia sudah pergi?"

Chouji mengangguk riang. Kedua matanya menyipit saat mengangguk seraya mengunyah keripik favoritnya. Shikamaru menengok pelan ke belakang, memastikan jawaban Chouji. Benar saja, belum semenit sejak percakapan 'konyol'nya dengan Chouji, Sakura sudah menghilang dari lorong.

"Ayo ke BBQ!" ajak Chouji bersemangat.

"Tch, Ino berhutang pada kita karena drama barusan."

Chouji mengelus perutnya sesaat, "Ya… tapi drama bohongan ini tak buruk, Shikamaru."

"Yah, aku tahu…" Sesaat pemuda jenius pemalas itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Sekali-sekali Naruto memang perlu dibantu."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_Brakk! _

Dengan ngos-ngosan dan tanpa sikap tenang, Sakura masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Dan tentu saja, suara gebrakan pintu dengan tenaga Sakura barusan membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua mata birunya. Serta merta pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk di ranjang menghadap Sakura yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan?" sapanya kebingungan.

Sementara Sakura—yang entah otaknya terinfeksi ketakutan akibat ulah tim asuhan mendiang Sarutobi Asuma—langsung menerjang masuk begitu pintu berdebam lantang saat menutup otomatis.

Matanya tak kalah membulat. Napasnya menderu. Ekspresinya menyiratkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto memiringkan kepala pirangnya.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Naruto, k-kau tak apa-apa? Apa lukamu masih belum sembuh? Apa dadamu sesak?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Mungkin malah dadamu yang sesak karena bernapas seperti itu, ne?"

Sakura ganti memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berlari kemari?"

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah. "K-Kau… kau tidak sedang kesakitan?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, apa lukamu makin parah?" tanya Sakura tak tentu.

Naruto kini tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia mematung sesaat. Mencoba mencerna apa maksud keanehan yang terjadi pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan, apa kau… baik-baik saja?" tanyanya balik.

Sial! Wajah Sakura sontak memerah lagi. Bukan karena Naruto, tapi karena ulah Ino. 'Pasti ini ulahnya!' batinnya geram. Yang ia tak habis pikir, kenapa si dua cecunguk lainnya malah mendukung ulah si gadis pecinta _daisy_ itu.

"Sa…ku…ra?" panggil Naruto dengan sangat pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Sakura tentu tak akan pernah mendengarnya kalau-kalau pemuda yang jadi sahabat terbaiknya itu tak meraih telapak tangan kirinya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya—yang dengan cepat langsung merona.

Mungkin kalau Naruto langsung memamerkan cengirannya, ia akan langsung menghantam kepala Naruto dengan tinju warisan Tsunade yang dikuasainya. Tapi… apa jadinya jika Naruto nyatanya malah menatap lembut ke arahnya—disertai semburat manis menghiasi pipinya?

Tanyakan jawabannya pada debaran jantung Sakura yang menggila sekarang.

Kenapa mata emeraldnya sekarang dengan mudah terperosok dalam saat menatap lautan biru di mata pemuda itu?

Kenapa ratusan gendang bertalu-talu menghantam dadanya bersamaan dengan tarian jutaan kunang-kunang yang menghangatkan tubuhnya sekarang?

"Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Sakura tampak heran.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Terima kasih untuk?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Karena Sakura-chan sudah menangis untukku," ucap Naruto malu-malu. "Dan untuk mencoba menyelamatkanku."

"Yah, itu sudah pasti, Bak—"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti seketika. Tunggu! Naruto yang saat itu… saat itu sudah…

"Baa-chan dan Sai memberitahuku." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang memerah dengan tangan kirinya—karena tangan kanannya (tanpa keduanya sadari) masih saling terpaut satu sama lain.

Naruto masih menunduk. Mungkin menanti sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Tapi alih-alih jitakan, sentuhan di ubun-ubunnya saja tak ada. Perlahan, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati… gadis penguasa hatinya itu membuang muka ke arah lain—menyembunyikan rona yang aslinya terlihat jelas di wajah pucat seorang Haruno Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum singkat. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat melepas pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Dan saat Sakura merasakan sebuah tensi hangat meninggalkan pergelangan tangannya, gadis itu menoleh. Tak sempat kaget, tahu-tahu Naruto menarik kedua lengan atasnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Sial! Kenapa ia jadi seperti Hinata atau dirinya di masa lalu saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke? Merona seperti sudah gila.

Naruto mendongak, sekali lagi mencoba memenjara tatapan gadis itu dalam sihir matanya. Naruto tersenyum saat gadis itu menunduk, tak mendongak untuk menjauhkan wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto… ak-aku…"

Naruto tersenyum singkat. 'Hei, Ibu! Sepertinya aku mendapatkannya…' batin Naruto riang.

Tanpa membuang waktu—sekaligus kesempatan langka—Naruto segera mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu menyatukan belahan bibirnya, menyatukannya untuk merasakan manis _peach_ dari bibir pujaannya.

Sama seperti pengharapannya, Sakura tak menolak.

Sebuah kecupan singkat manis—tak menguarkan bau anyir sama seperti kematiannya beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibirnya, mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis yang nyatanya tak kalah merahnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"A-Aku harus kembali k-ke rumah sakit, ah, maksudku kembali ke tempat perawatan pasien."

Naruto terdiam sementara Sakura kebingungan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pengangan tangannya tak mengendur dari lengan Sakura.

"Naruto, aku harus perg—"

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, Naruto bangkit dari sisi ranjang. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menelungkup sempurna di sisi kepala Sakura sementara tangan satunya masih sibuk menahan gadis itu tetap di posisinya. Tanpa menunggu kalimat Sakura terselesaikan, Naruto mengunci bibir gadis itu sekali lagi.

Sekali ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda.

Darahnya berdesir, dadanya bergemuruh.

"Mmh…"

Dan desahan Sakura dalam ciuman itu makin membuat Naruto jadi gila. Tangan kanan pemuda itu bergeser ke leher belakang, menekan kepala Sakura untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Sakura kehabisan napas dengan sempurna. Wajahnya memerah.

Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja gadis itu ngos-ngosan. Mana pernah ia berciuman dengan seseorang? Bahkan ciuman pertamanya—yang dalam insting wanitanya akan jadi moment penuh romantika—terbuang sia-sia saat sensasinya berbelok menjadi misi menyelamatkan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mm-ahh," Sakura terpaksa membuka mulutnya untuk meraih oksigen.

Namun Naruto yang sudah terbuai dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Menantang lidah gadis itu untuk saling beradu.

Sakura kewalahan. Ia benar-benar patuh pada pergerakan Naruto saat lidah pemuda itu menelusur tiap rongga mulutnya. Sial! Benar-benar sial! Tahu begini ia akan bertanya dari jauh-jauh hari pada Ino tentang triknya!

_Brukk!_

Sakura hampir saja tak sadar bahwa tubuhnya terhempas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Naruto melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Mengalihkan pikirannya dengan ciuman saat pemuda itu memutar tubuh Sakura dan menariknya untuk mendarat di atas ranjang yang hangat.

"Na-Nahh—"

Sakura lagi-lagi mendesah. Ia benar-benar lemah di bawah Naruto.

Tunggu! Di bawah?

Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Naruto. Mencoba untuk menahan berat tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya sekaligus menghentikan aksi ciuman yang menyita bermenit-menit waktu.

"Hh…"

Berhasil. Naruto melepas ciumannya.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati pemuda itu sibuk mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya merah total. Napasnya menderu menerpa wajah cantiknya. Bibirnya basah oleh aliran liur yang saling tertukar saat berciuman.

Mata gadis itu melembut saat menyadari Naruto begitu polos di atasnya. Tangan pemuda itu masih menelungkup di lehernya sementara tangan satunya digunakan untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya—dengan memasang sikunya di sisi kepala Sakura. Sakura menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari sesuatu di sana. Dan tak ada jawaban lain dalam tatapan iris _blue ocean_ itu selain ketulusan karena menantinya begitu lama.

"Naruto…," bisik Sakura perlahan. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya bertengger di dada bidang Naruto perlahan merangkak ke atas dan menemukan persinggahannya di pipi Naruto. Sakura mengusapnya pelan, sebelum jemari gadis itu berbelok menyentuh belahan bibir bawah Naruto yang masih basah.

"Mhh…," respon Naruto. Sebuah kehangatan dari kecupan hangat mengalir di jemari Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Gadis itu lalu menarik napas, merilekskan tulang bahunya yang sedari tadi terangkat karena tegang. Gadis itu merangkumkan telapak tangannya di sisi kepala Naruto, menarik pemuda itu mendekat.

Naruto menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan intensitas sensual yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Tubuh Sakura terasa tersengat saat tangan kirinya yang tadinya masih bertengger di dada Naruto diraih oleh tangan kanan Naruto untuk digenggam—yang sukses membuat tubuh pemuda itu jatuh sempurna di atas tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Naruto beraksi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangan pemuda itu meraih sisi belakang lututnya dan merentangkannya agar ia mendapat posisi di antara kedua kaki gadis itu.

Dan Sakura mendesah saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang 'keras' menabrak selakangannya.

"Arrh…." Naruto terbuai. Ah, betapa pemuda itu telah memimpikan lama berada di posisi seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk almarhum gurunya yang mengajarkannya apa itu 'pubertas' lelaki padanya di sela-sela training bertahun-tahun lalu.

Naruto memajukan pinggulnya, ketagihan dengan desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura tiap ia melakukannya. Pemuda itu rupanya masih sempat tersenyum dan 'bangkit' meski balutan busana ninja masih melindungi tubuh keduanya.

"Narutoo…ughh…," lirih Sakura.

Naruto mempercepat aksinya. Tak mau terpaku pada bibir Sakura, pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menyesap wangi dan keringat Sakura di leher gadis itu. Dengan telaten Naruto menciumi, menelusuri tiap jarak pada lekukan leher Sakura—sekaligus mencari titik lemah Sakura.

"Na… Nahru… ughh…"

Naruto tersenyum saat dirasanya Sakura mendongak, memberinya akses luas sembari memejamkan mata. Tangan kiri Sakura dengan intens meremas bagian belakang pakaian Naruto.

Naruto mengecupnya, meninggalkan ruam merah, menarikan helai lidahnya untuk menyapu semua permukaan leher gadis itu. Tangan kirinya perlahan turun, menelusup dari balik pakaian di punggung Sakura, menekur tiap senti permukaan kulit Sakura. Sakurapun mengangkat sedikit punggungnya, mendongak, dan masih sibuk mengontrol desahannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dicecapnya bibir merah itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya, tangannya perlahan menarik resleting pakaian atas Sakura. Dan tentunya, dalam keadaan seperti sekarang—mata tertutup rapat dan menggigit bibir bawah untuk mencegah suara desahan keluar—Sakura tak sempat menyadari bahwa pelindung luarnya telah terbuka.

Naruto menunduk, menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih tertutup. Tapi ia tak kurang akal. Naruto sekali lagi merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup jalur lehernya dan semakin turun.

"Naruto…"

Naruto merasakan jemari gadis itu meremas helaian pirang di kepalanya. Tapi agaknya Naruto sendiri terlalu sibuk. Ia sibuk membuat Sakura melenguhkan desahannya. Ah, percaya atau tidak, pemuda itu girang setengah mati karena berhasil membuat gadis itu melenguh keenakan.

"Ahhh…"

Sakura menutup mulutnya cepat begitu suara desahannya menggila karena ulah Naruto. Pemuda itu meremas buah dadanya tanpa aba-aba, memijatnya pelan, membelainya dibalik balutan kain tebal yang menutup rapat permukaan kulit gadis itu.

"Naruto… t-tunggu… tunggu sebentar."

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap _green forest_ yang akhirnya terbuka itu. Sakura makin menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa perasaannya sekarang tak bisa dibendung.

Semuanya terasa tak bisa dihentikan.

Sakura dapat melihat bulir-bulir keringat membasahi dahi sang mantan kontainer siluman rubah. Sepertinya Naruto berusaha keras untuk ini. Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya jemari lentik gadis itu naik, menyentuh perlahan—atau lebih tepatnya membuka—kancing pakaian rumah sakit yang Naruto kenakan.

Naruto tersenyum. Membantu Sakura, pemuda itu memreteli semua kancing yang terkait di pakaian atas miliknya, lalu segera melemparkan pakaian pengganggu itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sakura menahan napas. Dirabanya perlahan tiap lekukan tubuh Naruto. Bekas sayatan masih terlukis di sana. "Apa ini masih sakit?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

_Tukk_. Sakura memukul pelan bahu Naruto, "Baka! Bukan itu yang kutanyakan!" kilah Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Sakura lalu memutar posisinya. Sakura di atas.

Gadis itu linglung sesaat. Tapi dengan sigap ia menyeringai, mencium dan menyesap tiap lekukan dada bidang Naruto.

"Sakh… S-Sakura… Aghh…"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya masih memerah. Menatap atau menyentuh—saat latihan atau penyembuhan—tubuh _topless_ Naruto bukan hal baru untuknya. Tapi menyentuhnya dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti ini, benar-benar membuat otaknya mendidih.

_Desire._

Di tengah-tengah buaiannya, Naruto masih menyempatkan kedua tangannya untuk bekerja. Dengan telaten ia mencoba melepas pengait di punggung Sakura. Kain ini… bagaimana cara melepasnya? _Damn this bind!_

"Sakura-chaaan…"

"Mm?"

"B-Bagaimana cara melepas ini?" bisiknya pelan sambil tetap memegangi punggung Sakura.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Dengan mudah ia menggerakkan tangannya di punggung dan melepas pengait yang bagi Naruto menyebalkan itu. Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya, dengan telaten ia melepas perlahan balutan panjang kain putih tersebut lalu memutar lagi tubuhnya.

Memposisikan tubuhnya di atas. Sebagai pihak yang memegang kendali.

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti. Begitu juga Sakuara. Yang gadis itu lakukan hanya memalingkan muka begitu ia merasakan angin menerpa permukaan kulit dadanya.

_Set._

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura—mencegah gadis itu menutup obyek pandangan matanya saat ini.

"_Stop staring, _Baka!_"_

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menelan ludahnya saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup puncak buah dada yang telah menegang itu dan mengulumnya perlahan. Membuat Sakura melenguh dengan nyaring.

"Ahhh!"

Gadis itu merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya makin berkeringat dan kedua kakinya—yang berada di sisi luar tubuh Naruto—menggelinjang hebat; menendang udara atau mendorong kain sprei sampai awut-awutan.

Ia bisa merasakan selakangannya semakin basah dan berdenyut aneh. Perutnya terasa nyeri karena menghangat. Tangan kirinya segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegah suara desahan aneh yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Tangan kanannya masih terkurung sempurna dalam genggaman Naruto.

Sial! Dari mana Naruto belajar ini semua? Sepertinya tuduhannya selama ini—bahwa sahabat gurunya yang mesum itu menularkan penyakit mesumnya pula pada Naruto—memang benar.

Tangan kanan Naruto masih sibuk meremas sebelah buah dada Sakura sementara bibirnya masih sibuk menyalurkan hangat napas dan rangkuman mulutnya di buah dada kanan Sakura.

"Ughh!"

Sakura masih menendang sprei. Ia tak bisa bergerak bebas karena berat tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya dan menguncinya sempurna.

"N-Narut—_Ahh_!"

Gadis itu melenguh saat Naruto meninggalkan gigitan di lekukan payudara kanannya.

"Sakura-chaan…," desah Naruto balik. "Aku…aku tak tahu kenapa kau…kau menyembunyikan tubuhmu dibalik kain panjang tadi…," ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Jahh—jangan bertanya y-yang aneh-aneh Naruto!" balas Sakura.

Naruto menyeringai. Pemuda itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ia beruntung hanya ia yang tahu betapa indahnya tubuh gadis di bawahnya ini. Memang tak bisa disamakan dengan ukuran dada Tsunade yang bombastis itu, tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sakura pintar menyembunyikan keindahan tubuhnya. Porsi yang pas di mata Naruto.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto terkikik pelan. "Meski tubuhmu seburuk Lee atau seperti Tsunade-baachan pun aku tetap menyukainya… Sakura…_ku_…"

Sakura memalingkan mukanya lagi saat Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat menggelitik telinganya. Narutopun tanpa membuang kesempatan langsung menyerang lagi belahan dada Sakura. Membuat gadis _pink_ itu lagi-lagi mendesah.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang tadinya memenjara pergelangan tangan Sakura kini terlepas, berangsur turun untuk menarik pengait rok Sakura. Tak seperti balutan panjang _binding _di dadanya tadi, Naruto kali ini melepasnya dengan mudah dan menariknya turun hingga kain itu jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

Naruto meraih pinggul Sakura dan menyentuhkan 'benda' miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celananya. Sial! Naruto merasakan celananya semakin sempit sampai membuatnya merasa sedikit tertekan karena sakit. Ia butuh mengeluarkannya dengan segera.

Dengan segera.

Tapi ia perlu membuat gadis itu mencapai semuanya terlebih dahulu. Semuanya, sama seperti selama ini. Kesenangannya, kebahagiaannya, Naruto akan mendahulukannya.

"Mmh…"

Sakura menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan saat ciuman Naruto berangsur turun dan akhirnya pemuda itu menggigit sisi ikat celana dalamnya hingga turun ke bawah—bersatu dengan onggokan roknya di lantai.

Sakura telah polos total.

"Na-Naruto, ak—" Kalimat Sakura lagi-lagi terinterupsi oleh aksi Naruto yang menahan kedua pahanya merapat—dan pemuda pirang itu langsung menerjang kewanitaannya yang telah basah.

"_Ahhh_!"

Dijilatinya cairan bening kental yang menimbulkan wangi memabukkan itu. Sakura sendiri sukses menggeliat. Matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya terkunci. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan desahan yang semakin menggila.

_Set._

Naruto menekan kedua lengannya di sisi luar paha Sakura untuk menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang terus menggeliat menghindar. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto sendiri sibuk membelai sisi tubuh Sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Naruto mendongak sedetik—tetap tak menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang menelusuri rongga kewanitaan Sakura—dan menatap gadis itu menghempaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Naru... Narutoo…"

Naruto tersenyum dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tangan kanan Sakura mencengkeram erat sisi sprei di samping kepalanya sementara tangan kirinya meraih kepala Naruto—meremas rambut sang bocah Uzumaki.

Naruto dapat merasakan Sakura akan sampai klimaksnya saat kepalanya ditekan hebat dalam pelukan kedua kaki Sakura.

Sakura sendiri merasa kehilangan akal. Ia bergerak ke sana ke mari. Ia menghempaskan kepalanya berkali-kali di bantal dan menggigitnya. Ck, Sakura rupanya masih menahan suara teriakan sensualnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya pelan lalu menutupnya lagi dengan rapat. Membukanya lagi, menatap langit-langit, lalu memejamkannya lagi dengan cepat. Perut bawahnya sakit, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia keluarkan sesegera mungkin.

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh hebat. Keringatnya mengalir melewati pelipisnya saat tubuhnya menegang hebat.

"Naruto, aku—_ugh_…" Sakura menghempaskan kepalanya dan melenguh keras, meneriakkan nama Naruto saat mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"NARUTOOO!"

Naruto dengan cepat meneguk semua zat cair hasil orgasme Sakura. Tanpa memberi waktu Sakura bernapas, Naruto menyerangnya lagi, kali ini tak hanya lidah, tapi satu telunjuk tangannya ikut beraksi. Lidahnya menari dan mengulum klitoris Sakura.

Sakura yang tak habis pikir kini tak bisa lagi menahan semua bentuk jerit desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Tiap kali ia berhasil dibuat mencapai orgasme, berkali-kali ia menyerukan nama Naruto di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Narrutoo… t-tunggu… berhhenti—_ahh_…," pintanya kelelahan.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya. Tidak. Ia perlu melakukan semua ini. Agar… agar gadis itu tahu bahwa ia kini miliknya. Semua desahan dan jeritan itu ditujukan untuknya. 'Kau milikku… milikku, Sakura-chan.' Naruto membatin sembari tersenyum. Sisi posesifnya muncul dalam sesaat.

"_Aarghhh_!"

Setelah orgasme barusan, Sakura menyerah. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi untuk merespon perintahnya. Ia hanya pasrah di bawah kendali Naruto.

For God's sake!

Sakura tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk tunduk pada Naruto. Dan agaknya kali ini pengecualian. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia tahu Naruto-lah yang memimpin.

"Sakura-chan…"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merangkak ke atas, menatap sosok Sakura yang kacau; napas tak beraturan, tubuh yang lemas, rambut dan tubuh juga wajah penuh keringat.

"Sakura-chaaan…" Naruto memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Kelopak mata Sakura tergerak pelan saat pemuda itu membelai pipinya. Syukurlah Sakura belum tertidur. Gadis itu tak boleh tertidur sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan semuanya.

Ia tahu Sakura kelelahan, begitu juga dengannya. Tapi adegan puncaknya masih belum terlaksana. "Sakura-chan…," panggilnya lagi—yang akhirnya sukses membuat gadis itu membuka kedua matanya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan celananya, boxernya, dan akhirnya… celana terakhirnya.

Mata Sakura yang tadinya terlalu letih untuk tak terpejam kini terbuka lebar menatap sesuatu di depannya. Batang penis pemuda pirang itu telah tegak menantang ke arahnya. Dan ukurannya…

"N-Naruto…" Sakura membuang mukanya sesaat. Malu.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Sakura. "Sakura-ch…chan…" desahnya tak terkontrol saat ujung penisnya menyentuh liang vagina Sakura. Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Mmhhh…" Sakura ikut melenguh. "Nahh—Naruto… apa… muat?" tanyanya polos.

Naruto ikut memerah. Ah, tak ada waktu untuk menebaknya. Ia mulai merasa batang miliknya yang tegang itu menyiksanya. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk tahu jawabannya, Sakura-chan…"

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memajukan pinggulnya, mencoba melesak masuk melewati liang vagina Sakura yang berdenyut dan hangat juga basah.

"Na—"

Sakura tahu bahwa selaput daranya—juga kunoichi kebanyakan—telah robek karena masa latihan yang berat. Tapi gadis itu masih perawan. Dan baru sekali ini liang kewanitaannya dimasuki benda asing macam ini.

"Ugh…"

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya saat Sakura menggigit bahunya sembari memeluknya erat. "Kau tak apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… t-tak muat…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sial, memang sempit sekali.

"Aku akan menghajar S-Sai setelah ini…," desah Sakura. "Aku tak mengira kalau ukuranmu—"

"Yah… Sai memang suka berbicara seenaknya," jawab Naruto sambil mengingat Sai yang selalu mengejek ukuran penis miliknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Sakura, "tolong tahan sebentar, Sakura-chan…"

Naruto mencium Sakura begitu dalam, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dan…

'_Blesh'_

"Ukkhh…" Sakura menggigit keras bibir Naruto hingga gadis itu akhirnya merasakan darah Naruto mengalir akibat gigitannya. Mata emeraldnya meneteskan air mata tunggal dalam desahnya yang tertahan. Sakit rasanya. Terlalu tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit di bibirnya. Dibandingkan hal itu, ia lebih berkonsentrasi pada seluruh batang penisnya yang telah masuk dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

Tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

Pemuda itu mendapatkan gadis impiannya.

_Desire is undeniable._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Seorang wanita raven memiringkan kepalanya saat ia mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri tak jelas di depan pintu kamar. Tangannya menggantung di udara, tak jauh dari kenop pintu.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap baik-baik tingkah lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. "Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi menoleh cepat. Tangannya dengan cepat terjatuh lagi di sisi kakinya. "S-Shi-Shizune? Kau mau apa?"

Shizune menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan aneh. Kenapa jounin satu ini? "Aku mau melakukan cek rut—"

"_**Ukhh—"**_

Mata Shizune membulat. Sisi mata Kakashi meneteskan keringat saat keduanya mendengar suara seseorang yang mereka kenal.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"_Ukh_, N-Naruto…"

Naruto yang menangkap nada suara yang ia harapkan sedari tadi, dengan cepat mulai beraksi. Ah, entah sejak kapan ia tak lambat mencerna tanda dari Sakura.

Pemuda itu mulai bergerak. Ia menarik batang penisnya mundur perlahan.

"Arghh!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat kuku jemari Sakura terbenam menyayat di punggungnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Sakura merasa sakit saat batang penis Naruto perlahan mundur—dan tentu separuh perasaannya juga mengandung rasa aneh. Saat benda itu tertarik, lorong rahimnya berdenyut.

'_Blesh!'_

"Ahhh!" Sakura meneriakkan lagi desahannya. Kali ini tak lagi bercampur dengan teriakan rasa sakit saat Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. "N-Naru—_Ahhh_!"

Naruto tersenyum. Keringat di dahinya menetes. Ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat ketika dinding rahim Sakura menekan rapat dan memijat batangnya yang masih tegang sempurna.

Naruto terus bergerak, mengumpulkan semua macam desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura yang tertuju untuknya.

"Na—_Akkh_!"

"Sakura-chaaan…" Gerakan Naruto mulai konstan. Ia bergerak sesuai irama dan Sakura menyeimbangkannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pemuda itu memeluk erat Sakura, menghilangkan semua jarak di antara tubuh polos keduanya.

Napas Naruto sendiri mulai menderu saat lenguhan Sakura menghipnotisnya. Suara patah-patah Sakura—napasnya yang pendek-pendek—kini menjadi alunan melodi di telinga sang calon Hokage tersebut. Ia bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam di tiap gerakan.

Naruto menandainya.

Hati sekaligus tubuhnya mulai sekarang.

Sakura berkali-kali berteriak. Ia dibuat gila dan hampir mati karena sensasi ini. Napasnya jadi putus-putus dan mengulang kalimat 'Akhh' berulang-ulang dan bergantian menyebut nama Naruto.

Suasana kamar yang sunyi tergantikan oleh derit ranjang, juga desahan kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu.

Semua tindakan Naruto, Sakura melihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menjerumuskannya. Pada Naruto… ia temukan perasaan absurd. Di sana ada rasa takut kehilangan, di sana ada rasa yang membuat dadanya hangat, di sana ada 'cinta' yang ia nantikan.

Pelukan Sakura mengerat.

Dalam dadanya berkobar api yang dinamakan cinta. Dari dalam matanya terlukis kehangatan sang surya yang memabukkannya.

"_Akhh_!" Sakura melenguh lagi. Peluh membanjiri sprei yang kini tak berbentuk lagi.

Dan saat inilah Naruto kehilangan kontrol, gerakannya makin menggila dan lepas kendali. Tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, membenamkannya di sisi wajah Sakura.

Cengkeraman tangannya di pinggul Sakura makin mengerat. "Sahh—Sakura-chaan… Ak—"

"NARUTOOO!" Sakura meneriakkan nama itu tanpa sempat berpikir. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau teriakannya itu membuat dua orang di luar kamar langsung merasa jantungan. Gadis itu mencapai orgasmenya yang terkuat. Cairan dari rahimnya langsung menerjang keluar di sela-sela liang kewanitaannya yang masih dipenuhi batang penis milik Naruto.

Naruto pun kehilangan kontrol. Satu tangannya mencengkeram erat sprei saat denyutan dinding rahim Sakura membuat tubuhnya mencapai klimaks. Penetrasinya terhenti saat ia akhirnya menyemburkan cairan putih miliknya di rahim Sakura. "SAKURAAA!"

Begitu banyak hingga akhirnya meluber keluar perlahan.

Sakura lelah. Kakinya berangsur melemas. Lututnya nyeri sementara perutnya masih terasa hangat.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Ehm… S-Sepertinya…."

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya. Bingung harus berkata apa. "A-Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Shizune memeluk erat _board_ pasien di dekapan dadanya. "A-Aku hanya berharap kalau s-suara mereka tak terdengar ke gedung umum."

"Oh, kalau itu tenang saja, aku sudah melapisi area ini agar suara mereka tak terdengar dari luar."

Shizune melirik Kakashi perlahan. "Anoo…Kau… sejak kapan berdiri di sini?"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya sesaat. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Bagus! Shizune sudah bisa dipastikan akan menganggapnya pervert kelas kakap.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chaan…"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu kelelahan.

"Maaf…"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh?"

"Aku tadi mengeluarkannya di dalam…"

Gadis _pink_ itu tersenyum sesaat. Ia membelai pipi Naruto perlahan lalu bersuara, "Rasanya aku tak terlalu membenci anak kecil…"

Naruto masih terdiam. Dan di detik berikutnya wajahnya merona padam—sama seperti Sakura.

"Kau tak suka anak kecil?" tanya Sakura. Ia tahu mungkin Naruto tak siap. Pemuda itu masih punya cita-cita sebagai Hokage. Dan lagi, mungkin masa kecilnya yang tak menyenangkan membuatnya merasa takut.

Tapi Naruto justru tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan…"

"Baka!" Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto. "Aku tidak menanyakannya!"

"Hm…" Naruto tersenyum sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu itu…"

"…"

"Dan…" Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Aishiteru, Naruto…"

_Love is undeniable._

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"S-Sebaiknya aku kembali beberapa jam lagi."

Shizune memutar tubuhnya, bersiap meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih menggaruk pipinya malu. "Oi, Shizune!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Err, aku pikir… sebaiknya jangan datang hari ini. Sepertinya Naruto sehat."

"Hah? Sehat?"

"Yah, dari sini juga kita bisa menebaknya," ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk pintu dengan ibu jarinya. "Lagipula… klan Uzumaki terkenal memiliki banyak cakra. Dan kita sama-sama tahu... Sakura itu… mempunyai kemampuan mengendalikan cakra dan energi miliknya dengan sangat baik."

Shizune mulai berpikir. Wanita itu lalu merona padam.

"Yah… aku rasa, Naruto dan Sakura masih akan melanjut—"

"Aku tahu Kakashi!" seru Shizune malu. "K-Kau tidak usah menjelaskannya…"

"…"

"Hah~" keluhnya. "Nona Tsunade akan senang kalau aku menceritakan ini."

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

"Sakura-chan…"

"Mm…?" Sakura berdehem di sela-sela tidurnya.

"Ehemm… bisa aku minta… err…"

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar saat mendengar bisikan Naruto di telinganya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa sejak saat ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak akan melepaskannya atau mundur.

Menyerah bukan kebiasaan Naruto.

"Boleh kan, Sakura-chan?"

_**Sometimes… Everythings are undeniable…**_

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Silakan bayangin sendiri ronde lanjutannya! 75 halaman! Kayaknya sekitar 8000 kata ya?**_

_**GYAAA! FIDY! Apa yang telah kulakukaaaaan? ***__ngelirik atas__*** Daku mesuuum bangeeet! ***__pundung ngorek aspal__*** Kenapa aku bisa setuju untuk ngeramein NS rate M denganmu…. ***__sisi putih lagi muncul__*** Tapi kok aku jadi pengen bikin lagi…? ***__sisi item nongol—nendang sisi putih__*****_

_**Daku lebih sering ngebayangin Sakura sebagai pihak yang kalah kalo soal beginian. Daku lebih seneng Naru yang pegang kendali di ranjang, hohohoho. Makanya night agak gimanaaaa gitu kalo baca yang Sakura lebih 'aktif'. **__#ditabokduwit_

_**Lemonnya ngaco? Fidy, puaskah dirimu ma karyaku, Nak? Sesuai harapan? Tadinya mau yang naru ganas kayak di **__You Said Yes__**, tapi baru sehari, filenya di-replace ma lemon yang lembut. Hahahaha, untung masih sempet baca naskah awalnya **__#digamparlemari_

_**Scene pertarungan Naru ma Kiba di ujian chunin itu ada di buku volume 09. Flashback yang lainnya night lupa di buku berapa, cuma filenya sih ada di kompi ***__semua komik naruto saya lagi dirampok ma sepupu__*** tapi semua itu asli deskripsi berdasarkan animanganya. Scene kematian itu terinspirasi dari video OVA. Kyaaa! Hints NS muncul lagi… ***__berbunga-bunga__*****_

_**Oke, THANKS FOR READING… let me know what you think… kalau ancur, jangan ngarepin lagi saya bikin rate M. Kalo menurut kalian bagus, mungkin night akan munculin proyek selanjutnya. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**R E V I E W**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_


End file.
